Dakota and Sam
.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Dakota and Sam. Overview Being put on the same team together, Dakota and Sam both become friends when they realize they are not as different as they appear to be. Even when Dakota is voted out, they still interact when she returns and becomes an intern. Their relationship finally blossoms in Runaway Model when Dakota tries to give Sam her phone number. Even after Dakota mutates into a monster due to exposure to toxic chemicals, Sam finds her even more interesting than before. The two finally share their first kiss and officially start their relationship in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! .]] Dakota and Sam are both placed on the Toxic Rats. Later, when Dakota is frightened by the mutated squirrel, she jumps into Sam's arms, and he smiles at her. In the challenge, Sam helps Dakota cut with the saw by telling her to "dig down on the rope." Truth or Laser Shark In the beginning of the episode, when Dakota says she has not received enough beauty sleep, Sam tries to compliment her, but is scared away when he sees her eyes, which look bad because of her lack of sleep. While walking through the forest, Sam awkwardly compliments Dakota on her nostrils. She tries to figure out something to compliment him on, but fails to come up with anything and tells him she will "get back to him later." During the "getting to know you" trivia game challenge, Sam admits that he farted during his first and only date, which left Dakota laughing. Afterwards, Sam mentions that he and Dakota have a lot in common which Dakota mistook it as an insult. Sam quickly covers himself up by saying that they both like technology, but besides that she was nothing like him. Later, Scott makes plans with his team to get Dakota eliminated, which Sam opposes in the confessional. However, she ends up being eliminated, which Sam is visibly upset about. He goes into the confessional disappointed he won't be able to have the chance to ask Dakota out, despite the fact he believes he would be "constantly rejected" all season long. Ice Ice Baby Dakota crashes into Sam via para-glider at the campfire ceremony. She gives him a small wave, and he is happy to see her again. She is torn away from him quickly by Chris, who announced that she will be returning to the competition, but as an intern. Finders Creepers Sam seems happy when he greets Dakota, who was blowing the horn for Chris as her intern duties; she, however, has been temporarily deafened by the air horn. Sam and Dakota meet again, after he fell into a grave full of kitchen grease. As Dakota watches giant maggots leap into the grave and start biting him, she suddenly gets the urge to apologize, feeling guilty. She doesn't like this feeling, and simply walks away. Runaway Model Sam decides to seek out Dakota for an advice on fashion. He compliments her on her always being so well put together, so she agrees to give him some advice: stripes are in. Sam enthusiastically thanks her and calls her an "angel," to which she blushes. She forgot to mention, though, that vertical stripes help make them look slimming. Dakota warns Sam about a barrel as he runs up the scaffolding to rescue Lindsay, and gives him encouraging words near the end. She compliments his moves after he was knocked out by Sasquatchanakwa. At the elimination ceremony, Dakota comes to see him off. She gives him her number, except that during the launch, he drops the sheet she gave him, leaving Dakota visibly upset. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean After the challenge starts, Dakota expresses deep disappointment that she does not have Sam to hang out with, and decides to make some new friends, among them Zoey. By the end of the first challenge, Dakota has begun to hideously mutate into a monster, and discovers on shore that Chris has buried Sam underground alive (along with former contestant Gwen). Dakota is ecstatic to see him and asks if Sam still has a crush on her. She grows furious when she learns that Chris lured in Sam with Chef's cooking to bury him for the challenge, causing her mutation to accelerate. After Jo finally digs them out (which wins the challenge for her team), Dakota shoves her away and tosses Gwen out to retrieve Sam. The two are ecstatic to see each other, and Sam remarks in the confessional that Dakota has just become even more awesome in her mutant form. She carries him back to camp as they catch up, but both are eliminated that night at the campfire ceremony. They do not seem to care however, as they finally affirm their relationship with their first kiss. They proceed to make out nonstop, even as they are placed on the Hurl of Shame. Exclusive clip In the only exclusive clip for season four, Dakota and Sam are together as she is preparing to seemingly fight in a wrestling match, post-mutation. He tells her how much he loves her new look as she smiles at him. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Dakota and Sam are seen sitting next to each other with the rest of the eliminated contestants in the finale. When Sam roots for Cameron, Dakota reminds him that they are supposed to root for Lightning. Sam responds that it is too confusing when both finalists are changing underdog status. When the mutant animals are accidentally released by Lightning, Dakota saves Sam by knocking out a mutant turtle. Later in the episode, they are both happy when Cameron/Lightning wins as they leave the island with Chef Hatchet and the rest of the contestants. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains Sam is disappointed when he learns that the island is now free of toxic waste, since he was hoping to be able to turn into a mutant like Dakota. He then shows Chris a photograph of him and a still-mutated Dakota looking happy together. Saving Private Leechball Sam mentions that he wishes Dakota was there with him so she could protect him and carry him around like his video game system. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Addams Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them To Catch a Fairy ETMA Aftermath III Trivia *They both have some sort of electronic device that they depend on: **Dakota is dependent on her cell phone to text and call her paparazzi. **Sam is dependent on his portable console, which he plays many games on. *They are shown back-to-back in the opening sequence. *This friendship is similar to Harold and Heather and Cody and Gwen's friendship, where the respective nerd tries to gain the heart of the popular girl. **However, Sam is the only male who succeeds in winning the heart of his crush, unlike Cody and Harold. *This is the second couple to take the elimination exit together with the first being Bridgette and Geoff in Alien Resurr-eggtion. *They were the first two members of the new cast to be brought back to the show as something other than a contestant, as Dakota was brought back as an intern while Sam was used for the challenge in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. *They are the only contestants in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to take the Hurl of Shame more than once. **Sam takes it twice while Dakota takes it three times. **They are also the only contestants to take the Hurl of Shame, despite no longer being contestants. ***Dakota in Finders Creepers, while Sam in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. *This is the second couple in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to kiss each other with the first being Anne Maria and Mike. *This is the first couple of the new cast to compete in Skatoony. *This couple is one of the seven couples that are currently together with the others being Mike and Zoey, Alejandro and Heather, Bridgette and Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler, Beth and Brady, and Kotone and Richard. See also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships